Save Miku English Wiki
Welcome to the Save Miku Overseas Wiki (Save Miku Official Wiki) Someone (investigated by fans of Hatsune Miku) who doesn't like Hatsune Miku (and other Vocaloids, too) getting popular in the world is deleting her high ranked videos with English titles. To do it, they make reports that the videos are infringing a copyright. To the best of our knowledge many such reports are false. We don't know who is doing this. As this is happening on a massive scale, it is likely that an organized group or several groups are behind this. The uploaders are not always able to understand the copyright status of the works, and so they often can not file counter-notifications even when the claims are obviously fake. Miku fan volunteers in Japan and worldwide are investigating the situation. We try to work out the real copyright permissions of the attacked videos. Eventually, we hope to find a way for communication across the language barrier that would give Western fans clear guidelines in posting any reuploads and translations. Or NOT posting them if the real copyright holder - not some impostor - is against this action. A Western fan has created this Wiki on February 5, 2012, for information in English and other languages. A Japanese Wiki opened earlier, but at this moment (February 13, 2012) it is temporary closed. Older links, as well as backups of some pages from the Japanese Wiki, are available on this Wiki. Japanese people are most welcome on this Wiki, and we hope it will serve as a link between the sides of the oceans. But please do use the English language, or other languages in their pages, when at all possible. Of course, some people's names (including pseudonyms) and work titles might still have to be in Japanese. Basic English pages are available, but we don't encourage grammar criticism on other pages, too - this is a small but international community. Also, join The Save Miku group on Facebook! http://www.facebook.com/groups/338923086140600/ This wiki is the main wiki for Save Miku Project and related new projects after the delation of previous Japanese Wiki site.: http://www55.atwiki.jp/savemiku If your main language is Japanese: please sign up as a user. Then please set the language to Japanese at http://savemiku.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences Guidance and others display will be the Japanese. The it will be very easy to use this wiki. 日本の読者の方へ。 サインアップしてください。 言語を日本語に設定してください。 ガイダンスとその他の表示が日本語となります。 このwikiを使用することが非常に簡単になります。 http://savemiku.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences Caution, Important (注意, 重要) There is no immediate danger of a "disappearing Miku"! Please DO NOT overreact about the deletions of YouTube video. We are interested in INVESTIGATION first, to understand what is going on. We all need to listen to the opinion of original Producers (P) of videos. Some Producers may be against Western reprints/translations. This depends on the opinion of the Producer; there is no single "P viewpoint" and every producer may have their own views. It is possible to recover videos if we know for sure that the producer supports it. ONLY in this case, the uploader can file a counter-notification. Help Save Miku Overseas! Uploaders Those who understand Japanese Producers and copyright holders EVERYONE! If you just have any information (related to the removal of Vocaloid videos) and the information is not already on this Wiki, go ahead and add it! Edit pages or add comments. (We WILL watch out for vandalism though). Contents (English) Information and research FAQ: what is going on and what you might need to know New Objective+Info Deleted videos and case studies. Let us find cases where deletions are proven wrong. Who are doing it? The names on the takedown notices: are they real companies? Online Threads : threads in online forums that discuss the issue. Please add links! Publications : media publications (not personal blogs) about the issue. Please add links! Art : pictures, videos, fiction, and other works of art about the Save Miku campaign. Please add links! Statements from producers and copyright holders Piapro Character License research '対話の日本語&英語補助(Discussion with Japanese & English assistance)' Discussion in basic English ←【英語初級で雑談&相談】　Pさんも是非】←'Please Visit Firs't''' and leave comment. Discussion in Advanced English Discussion in Advanced English Discussion with Wiki Editors Wikia help summary WIkia HELP LINKS (WIkia ヘルプへのリンク） Main Menu+Japanese (⇔日本語メニュー)⇔and INVESTIGATION On Going' ---- ---- ---- ---- Other languages Pages and links in languages other than Engish or Japanese. Feel free to create a page, perhaps translate the FAQ! Portuguese : http://vocaloidbrasil.com/?p=7369 Chinese: http://bbs.ivocaloid.com/viewthread.php?tid=98354 Links to, and copies from, main Japanese Save Miku site Japanese use this page to copy pages from the Japanese site for backup purposes Main English page: http://www18.atwiki.jp/savemiku_english/Co Contact page for any reports: http://www18.atwiki.jp/savemiku_english/pages/20.html Deleted accounts: http://www55.atwiki.jp/savemiku/pages/43.html Deleted videos (where any details are known): http://www55.atwiki.jp/savemiku/pages/33.html Videos Video:【Save Miku (Vocaloid) Campaign】Miku Hatsune - Dead End? plz Help me!! 【MMD】 Eng sub Video:MIKU disappears from youtube. 【Save Miku (Vocaloid) Campaign】 Note: both videos are from http://www18.atwiki.jp/savemikuappend/pages/13.html (There are several other video in SaveMikuAppend.) Please note that we do not intend to encourage the unauthorized copying of videos. (このメッセージは、決して無断転載を推奨・擁護するものではありません。) WH26yFNVg4M Note:This video is made by TheHanami14. title: let Miku disappear! This video is showing text of this top page. More accurete than above video. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Background, Summary and Future Aim''' (Construction) Propose of the initial message from our previous staff was only informing to other person. Main message was "mysterious deletion has been happening". Initial aim of Project Save Miku was telling about deletion of videos in YouTube. It seems successful to announce. However, responses were too aggressive from oversea sometime. Therefore, we shifted more gently as written in New Objective+Message, Temporary Japanese Menu and Save Miku Overseas Wiki . For the initial step, we started INVESTIGATION first. We are still in this process. Initially, Project Save Miku was not idealy supported by Original Producer of videos. It was found that many/most video in YouTube are copied and re-uploaded without permission from original Producer. It was found that many original Producer did not want copying and re-uploading video without permission. It also depend on individual Producer. Many Producers seems expecting some kind of contact even After secondary use of the video.' '''It was discovered that '''it seems better to say hi', if you are using video for secondary use. It seems important to leave the way to contact from Original Producer to secondary user (such as E-mail, Twitter, or Facebook). Original Producer may want to say Hi , thank you, or comment at later for feedback. They seems expecting what kind of secondary creation is done for fun. However, if Producer release the record from major record company, the condition may become different depend on Producer and record company. Of course, there are many problems remain, chain of secondary creation seems relatively conserved in Nico NIco Douga/Video in Japan. However, it seems not well established enough within YouTube, between YouTube and NicoNico Douga, and during the English translation. Many original Producers of vocaloid videos did not interested in recovering re-uploaded video in YouTube. Thus, we changed the direction. We started to inform and study how to prevent or reduce unwanted copying also. It was found that some deleted account may copied and re-uploaded 100-1000 videos from Nico Nico Douga. During the investigation, it was started to find that translation of video from Japanese to English may have problems. It was found that relatively large amount of mis-translation may be occurring. It was realized that translation of lyric is translation of poem. Thus, It is very difficult. Translation of poem is highly difficult than normal translation of books or text. It was found that English translator did not understand the meaning of Japanese lyric before translation. Some awful translation were occurred according to other site, user and Producer. Translator changed the meaning opposite during the Japanese lyric interpretation. English translator changed the meaning of lyric during the mis-translation. They only translated one sentence each time;but, did not fit the meaning of entire lyric enough. There is a few excellent translator also. According to Japanese Producer and translator, it is very important to think several sentences (phrase) since the meaning of Japanese word can be sometime taken by several meaning within 'several sentences (phrase)'. There are comment that when Enｇlish user learned simple conversation of Japanese, English user thought they already learned enough, then they started to translate, and then awful mis-translation may happen. Japanese translator is also telling that since lyric is poet, it is relatively difficult to translate, compare to normal Japanese. They are also telling that if a English translator can not write Japanese (by hand writing), it is not proper level to do translation of lyric. Sometime, English translator may using automatic translation by using computer, such as Google translation. Several Japanese translators asked for the improvement/correction of words in the translated video site in YouTube. However, several English user may ignored. Then, we started to investigate if mysterious deletion may be initially targeted to unwanted or bad translation also. There is minor comment, claimer SASA-X-JUN may only targeted to the account of worse translation with bad attitude. According to some Japanese translator of lyric, if an English user started to understand Japanese, the English user become happy. Then, an English user try to do translation from Japanese video even language level is not enough. If the translation is used in English video even bad translation, the translator become happy. Most of international fan does not understand mis-translation. Then, if international fan like the video music, translator may think it is OK. English translator continue to translate lyric of other songs without negative feedback of bad translation. It was also reported that in the case of Fansub of animation, native Japanese and English speaker are double checking for translation. Then, the quality of translation maybe relatively high. It was started to discovered that original Producer of the video may have right to change the unwanted translation of the lyric. However, many English translated video may not have permission for translation. Thus, it may better to make the way of contact with Original Producer and translator. Most/Many of the English translated video was uploaded without permission (or without contact) from Original Producers. It seems no significant contact to Original Producer yet at the time of translation and re-uploading. Thus, we needed to change the direction of Save Miku Project to fit the opinion of original Producer. We change the direction to investigate first instead of asking to recover video. Protection of Vocaloid video is not only the way to Save Miku. Protection of creative environment is also important '''according to creator and Producer regarding Save Miku to produce new video and secondary work. Where to upload is the only one of the actual right for minor/introductory Producer, according to P. Proper secondary use and protection of the chain of creation may also Save Miku. We started to check most of Vocaloid video in YouTube almost '''EVERYDAY as partly written in Daily Check of Deleted Video. We developed some process to check most Vocaloid video in YouTube. This Daily Check of Video may became strong force to mysterious claimer. However, we lost manpower more that 70% after initial 1.5 months. But, we could not ask to join if we don't know the person's background or opinion enough since it may possible that anti-miku fan and anti-Korean activist may be included in investigation. Thus, we still need help very much. Meanwhile, translation of Japanese into English is started to help international user, Japanese Producer, and Fandom. During the investigation and studying, it was found that many regulation and guides are written in Japanese. It was not translated into English. We also started to ask original Producer to submit the permission condition for secondary use of video. Statements from producers and copyright holders is started to make. One of the Goal is added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West.". In order to find more interesting topics for Original Producer and Vocaloid Fan, sub topics were under discussion slowly. (Project Miku etc, Community is still under discussion and construction slowly.) It is under investigation by Miku fan volunteers. It is advisable to confirm the permission from Original Producer. At least, it may better to say hi and leave contact way from Producer. It may also important to do proper refer of original creation including URL. We found activist, spammer, anti-Japan activist, fake Japanese who is acting as Japanese to make bad impression may trying to use Vocaloid from February 2012. It was discovered that the anti-Korean activists are also using SAVE MIKU project to promote their campaign. We are asking NOT to stimulate NOR respond the anti-Korean activists who are sitting in the comment place of the YouTube video as written separately. Thus, please try to discuss more detailed topics of Vocaloid with other Vocaloid fan in order to reduce the intention of anti-Korean activists. They may made more than 1000 spams to our related sites before. Then, MikuFan.com wrote the following articles and started the campaign to Stop Posting "Save Miku" without asking us and without knowing us enough including our Website. They thought problems are almost solved, nothing is happening and no one is doing about Save Miku Project. They thought Vocaloid fan are blaming each other in the comment of YouTube. They probably didn't know about anti-Korean activists. They may started Stop Posting "Save Miku" campaign with wrong or inaccurate information. Thus, we have to investigate this case7 as MikuFan.com for about 1 month by using many man power. They actually stop other investigation and studying by taking time too much. We still don't have enough time to make our wiki sites due many other activities. Please see followings for more detail : Case7 mikufan.com information from MikuFan.com correct and accurate about Save Miku? During the heavy sapm attack (more than 1000 spams) to several sites, we lost Wiki sites .Since there were too much spam attack to other site, we were not possible to spread the URL of new Website widly the same as initial website. However, we are within top 1-3 of Google search by typing keyword "save miku". If you are visiting this site, please add comment in following page also, to say Hi. 'Discussion in basic English 【英語初級で雑談&相談】Pさんも是非'】⇔Visit First' 'Temporary Japanese Menu (⇔日本語メニュー)⇔Main Menu of this Wiki and INVESTIGATION' ---- ---- ---- Facebook Discussion in basic English ←【英語初級で雑談&相談】　Pさんも是非】←'Please Visit Firs't''' and leave comment.''' Caution, Important (注意, 重要): Please DO NOT overreact about the deletion of YouTube video. We are interested in the INVESTIGATION first to understand what is going on. Please listen the opinion of original Producers (P) of videos. Please understand Producer may not want to recover the deleted video depend on P. Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse